Unlock requirement
Unlock Requirements are the tasks required to unlock a certain level. Some levels, however, are unlocked from the start. List of Unlock Requirements * Complete the previous level ** Every level in Marble Blast Gold and Marble Blast Ultra other than the first levels of every difficulty * Complete tutorial levels ** Side-Stroller to unlock Racing Spirits and Orthogonality ** Into the Deep to unlock Bubble Cavern ** Unseasonably Cold to unlock Trial by Fire and Chilled ** Fundamentals of Physics to unlock Net Force, Messing with Physics, and Physical Activity ** Sky High Circuit to unlock Construction Wonders ** Trained to Fade to unlock Level from a Forgiving Mind, Evaporation, Diminishing Returns, and Waves in the Dark ** Advanced Techniques to unlock Race to the Top, Climb and Plummet, Glacier Meadow, Tricks in the Air, Fly the Coop, Dangerous Development, Child's Play, Lost Islands, Scouring the Framework, Bag of Secrets..., Dependency, A Bridge Too Hard, Polymorphism, Fist Bump, Blast to the Beat, A Marble's Home is Its Castle, and Musing ** Feeling Frictional to unlock Nadir ** Hunting Around to unlock Citadel ** Having a Blast to unlock Fire when Ready and Cannon Sniper ** Transporter Lock to unlock Hawking's Dilemma ** Rush Hour to unlock Emergency Stopping Only ** Fundamentals of Physics and Unseasonably Cold to unlock Freezing Point ** High Rise, Quick Fall and Fundamentals of Physics to unlock Terminal Velocity ** Trial by Fire and Advanced Techniques to unlock Frozen Flames * Complete certain levels ** Blender: Liquify to unlock Blender: Chop ** Path Finding Folly to unlock Gem Finding Folly ** Deep Space Morphway to unlock Shelosh ** Messing with Physics to unlock Newton's Dilemma ** Vice to unlock Versa ** Centripetal Force to unlock Fault Line ** Hip Pop Step Jump to unlock Platinum Construction Co. ** Work in Progress to unlock Contractor ** Momentum to unlock Conservation of Momentum ** Bubble Cavern to unlock Hydropower ** Puzzle 1 - Welcome Lap to unlock Puzzle 2 - Icy Path ** Puzzle 4 - Four Corners to unlock Puzzle 5 - Double Maze ** Take the Gold to unlock Unstable Islands ** Level From a Forgiving Mind to unlock Level from a Devious Mind ** Advanced Techniques and Construction Wonders to unlock Chasetrack ** Puzzle 2 - Icy Path and From Under the Dragon's Wing to unlock Puzzle 3 - Emblem ** Puzzle 9 - King Minos' Grand Complex and Manic Bounce to unlock Puzzle 10 - I Slide ** Vibrancy Grounds, The Spoils of Serendipity Gardens, and Into the Deep to unlock Wonky Waters ** Gems, Bubble Cavern, and Having a Blast to unlock Gems of the Deep Blue * Complete a certain amount of levels in a certain category ** In Marble It Up!, chapters are unlocked by completing a certain amount of levels in the previous chapter ** 7 Beginner levels to unlock From Under the Dragon's Wing ** 9 Intermediate levels to unlock Above and Below ** 13 Advanced levels to unlock Vice ** 79 non-Bonus levels to unlock Manic Bounce * Complete challenges (Challenge Times, Nest Eggs, Quota 100%s, or Achievements) ** Platinum Time on Terminal Velocity to unlock Treacherous Pits ** Nest Egg on Side-Stroller to unlock Camera Woes ** Collect 1 Nest Egg to unlock Puzzle 1 - Welcome Lap ** 100% Be Elusive! to unlock Pizzanator ** Platinum Score on Gravity Tower to unlock Dizzying Road ** Platinum Time on Above and Below to unlock Take the Gold ** Platinum Time on Momentum to unlock Autobahn ** 100% Cannon Sniper to unlock Gunnery Practice ** Complete Economically Viable to unlock Arkanoid ** Ultimate Time on Triple Action to unlock Winter and Summer ** Ultimate Time on Blast to the Beat to unlock Jumper ** Collect 10 Nest Eggs to unlock Scrum at the Spires ** Ultimate Time on Waves in the Dark to unlock Colored Tile Maze ** Ultimate Score to on The Spoils of Serendipity Gardens to unlock Serendipity Labyrinth ** Ultimate Time on Polymorphism to unlock Perseverance ** Platinum Time on Advanced Techniques and Ultimate Time on Tricks in the Air to unlock Azimuth ** Ultimate Time on Orthogonality and Above and Below to unlock 7-1X: White Noise ** Platinum Time on Miscalculation and collect 15 Nest Eggs to unlock Sacred Ground - B1 ** Platinum Score on Gems Ahoy! and Platinum Time on Unseasonably Cold, Freezing Point, and Chilled to unlock Arctic Inferno ** Ultimate Time on Into the Deep and Bubble Cavern to unlock Minute Minute ** Awesome Time on Puzzle 11 - Nightmare, beat 24 other Awesome Times, and complete God Complex to unlock Super Secret Puzzle 12 6. Combinations ** Finish Puzzle 3 - Emblem and collect 5 Nest Eggs to unlock Puzzle 4 - Four Corners ** Platinum Time on Downhill Skipping and beat Path Finding Folly to unlock Corner Conquest ** Platinum Time on Take the Gold and beat Puzzle 5 - Double Maze to unlock Puzzle 6 - Multi-Layer ** Ultimate Score on Fault Line and beat Puzzle 6 - Multi-Layer to unlock Puzzle 7 - Chaos Theory ** Ultimate Score on Exoplanet and beat Puzzle 7 - Chaos Theory to unlock Puzzle 8 - Sphere ** Puzzle 8 - Sphere and complete Working Overtime to unlock Puzzle 9 - King Minos' Grand Complex ** Puzzle 10 - I Slide and collect 25 Nest Eggs to unlock Puzzle 11 - Nightmare